Surviving Babysitting
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Kaname is always more then happy to watch Yuuki when the Headmaster is out, but the only problem he has is Zero always trying to kill him. Will Kaname survive this babysitting adventure? KanamexZero friendship. No slash. Rated for blood and some violence


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, but I do own this story and the placements of words.

Summary: Kaname is always more then happy to watch Yuuki when the Headmaster is out, but the only problem he has is Zero always trying to kill him. Will Kaname survive this babysitting adventure?

I think it's cute that even after Kanamehimself warns her away, she still wants to stay with him and still loves him. He's so dense for someone so smart. Well… sometimes he's smart. When he isn't thinking about… cookies!

Dedicated to increak96 on Deviant art. (if you have a sense of humor check out their work) Hey, I bet I'm going to get yelled at for the cookies comment, because certain people can't take jokes. Oh, no.

XxXxX

The night fell slowly on the Kuran mansion, and the messenger speeded to the door. He knocked and was greeted by Ichijo.

"Ah, hello." Ichijo smiled.

"Greetings, Ichijo, I have a message for Lord Kuran from Master Cross." The young man replied.

"Of course. I'll give it to him immediately, thank you very much." Ichijo smiled. "Tell your Mother I said hello."

"Will do." The messenger waved and departed, leaving Ichijo to stare at the message in hand for a moment or so, before heading to his master's office.

XxXxX

Kaien Cross opened the door, excitedly to his dear friend.

"Kaname-kun, I'm so glad you could come and help me out!" He exclaimed. Kaname entered the house, mellow as ever and hung his coat up.

"Yes, as soon as I received word that you needed me here, moreover I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to visit with Yuuki." His tone was calm, if not for the note of happiness that Cross couldn't miss when he said the name Yuuki.

And if that small smile and gently look of happiness wasn't that of a love sick fool then Cross didn't know what was. He trusted Kaname though. He knew nothing would ever transpire until she was of proper age. Although he still considered Yuuki his daughter and the thought almost bothered him if he didn't trust Kaname so much.

"Yes," His voice was suddenly serious. "And I thank you for arriving so early. But, regardless you ARE early."

"Well… I hope that I'm not bothering you by doing so." Kaname replied, slightly worried. He was never one to intrude upon people and worried much about doing so.

"Oh, not at all, Kaname-kun." Kaien assured quickly. He knew how sensitive the boy could be. "It's just that I don't want to inconvenience 'you'."

"No. you haven't inconvenienced me at all." He sighed. "What exactly is it you're looking for with… 'them'?"

"I know… that the Hunter's association has killed many vampires and that you don't trust them, but I've had a few ideas for pacifism between us and I have to take it up with them."

"Permission from them? Do you really need it?" Kaname paused in his questioning. "Yes, of course you do. Forgive me."

"That's quite alright."

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"No, more then a few hours." Kaien replied. "If… all goes as expect of course."

"Of course." Kaname glanced around the room. "One more question… where is… 'he'?"

"Oh, that. I'm sorry about that, Kaname-kun. Zero really doesn't like you for some reason, but you must understand. Right?"

"I do, but… it would be much easier if I didn't have to worry about him trying to murder me every five seconds." He sighed and looked away.

"His anger is misdirected. And…" Kaien waved a hand in front of his face as if to make the impact of the statement less annoying. "At least he doesn't have any anti-vampire weapons then you'd be in trouble!"

Kaname sighed again and gave Kaien an annoyed look. "Alright then," He cautiously looked around once more. "Let's begin then."

"Have fun surviving babysitting!" Kaien called over his shoulder as he walked out the door, pulling his coat on along the way.

XxXxX

Kaname watched the two children outside, playing catch. Oh, boy. This would be an interesting night. They looked up at him and while Yuuki smiled, Zero scowled.

"Kaname-sama!" She exclaimed and ran over to greet him with a hug. It made him smile to be around her. She was like the moon that illuminated the dark night in which he lived.

"Kuran Kaname." Zero commented bitterly, glaring at him. He knew that if looks could kill... he'd be dead. Many times over.

"Zero," He acknowledged, as politely as he could muster. He only wished the boy didn't hate him so much, he could learn to get along with the young hunter if only Zero would give him the chance.

Just as he expected, he pulled Yuuki around the wall to protect her and he himself ducked to avoid the oncoming baseball that the young boy had launched at his head.

Yuuki watched the ball bounce across the ground and roll to a stop in a thick tuff of grass. She tilted her head slightly. How odd that they fought so much. How odd that Zero hated Kaname so much.  
>She glanced back up at Kaname.<p>

"That wasn't very nice," Kaname commented as he straightened up, prepared to dodge whatever else was thrown.

"Zero! Stop being so mean to Kaname!" Yuuki scolded as best she could, but neither of them really took her seriously.

"Whatever." Zero said and left the room abruptly. He hated Kuran Kaname and wondered why the dirty blood-sucker had to be the one who watched them.

He absolutely hated that damn vampire. And how the Headmaster could allow him to be around Yuuki he didn't understand. He could see it. He could see the way that Kaname looked at Yuuki. He was sure the Kuran would bite her had he the chance.

He would never allow it. Yuuki may have been a annoying brat, but that didn't mean he'd let Kuran Kaname hurt her.

The door slammed and Kaname sighed. Why did that boy hate him so much? Hadn't he been nothing but nice to him? Well… he supposed he could try harder to be nice to him.

"Kaname-sama, do you get to stay longer this time?" Yuuki asked, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Yes, Yuuki. Actually… we have a lot of time to spend together tonight. And I look forward to every moment I get to spend with you." He assured. "Now… what would you like for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't really know, but Zero can cook really well! You should ask him."

He cringed, but somehow managed to hide it from her, but the sudden frown was evident. His Yuuki talking about another man. He did admit it bothered him.

"Alright then. I'll just go and ask him," He forced a smile and headed to the door. He took a deep breath before knocking and then opening the door. He yelped as he dodged the shoe that flew past his head.

"What do you want Kuran?"

"Yuuki has suggested that I ask you what we should have for dinner. She insist that you are a great cook." His reply was hesitant. Slightly worried, prepared for something else to be thrown at him perhaps.  
>(AN and maybe he could make some cookies!)

Zero sighed, but allowed a slight smile to grace his lips. He figured that it bugged the crap out of Kaname that Yuuki considered him a good cook.

"Alright."

XxXxX

In the kitchen Yuuki ducked behind the table, avoiding the muffin that Zero threw at Kaname's head. It had hit him while his back was turned, and rebounded, almost hitting her.

"That's it." Kaname grumbled and threw one of the muffins on the pan at Zero.

"Kuran! I'm gonna kill you!"

Yuuki yelped as she ducked behind the table and watched the two throwing stuff at each other. Before Kaname jumped behind the table with her.

Zero stepped around the table with a bag of flour.

"Zero… you wouldn't get Yuuki all dirty with that would you?" Kaname asked, keeping the slight smirk off his face.

"It'll wash off." Zero replied with a shrug and Kaname's face fell as Zero dumped the bag all over the both of them. Zero tumbled backwards laughing as he stared at the two completely covered in the white flour. And even Yuuki began giggling, pointing at him.

"You look silly, Kaname-sama!" She pressed her hands over her mouth.

"Well so do you." Kaname pointed out and finally couldn't help but laugh himself at this situation. Of all the goofy things he'd gotten into over the years with Yuuki and Zero this had to be the silliest. "Alright… we should get cleaned up, but first things first… Yuuki… help me get Zero back for this."

Zero suddenly stopped laughing and Yuuki and Kaname both threw handfuls of flour at him. The atmosphere was serious for a moment, before they all burst out laughing again.

XxXxX

Yuuki sighed as she laid on the couch. Zero was still drying his hair. Hers was still damp also. And the last one to take a show had been Kaname.

"He takes longer then you in there Yuuki." Zero had complained.

"Hey! It took forever to get all the flour out of my hair, because you!" She argued and threw a couch pillow at his head. "You took forever getting it out too."

"Yeah, well maybe he needs a haircut then." Zero commented snidely.

"That's mean, Zero." She complained and dropped back onto the couch. "Besides… I like Kaname-sama's hair."

"Oh, here it comes." He said unhappily.

"And his eyes."

"Yuuki! Shut up! I'm not a girl. I don't care about your stupid girly fantasies about Kuran. He's a disgusting vampire. Geez."

"And his vampire teeth…"

"Ewe! Yuuki!" Zero covered his ears and walked away to sit on the other side of the room. The door opened and the very vampire of there conversation exited.

He gave the two a strange look. Hadn't they all been getting along not even two hours ago? He let out a sigh. He was hoping things would be better.

He took a seat in front of the chessboard and played with the black knight piece. Wondering what he would do. He heard the chair across from him scratch across the ground as it was pulled out.

"So, you any good at this Kuran?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"Kaname is very good at chess!" Yuuki cut in. "You two should play. But Kaname is REALLY good at it." Zero muttered something under his breath and Kaname smiled slightly at the complement.

"Alright then. If you'd like to play." Kaname tested.

"You're on Kuran."

XxXxX

The battled raged on between Kaname and Zero. Yuuki had pulled up a chair to watch the two play. Zero was sweating and nervously watching the moves that Kaname made.  
>Kaname seemed as calm as ever. Carefully paying attention to ever little detail. Ever little move.<p>

Zero's eye twitched as he realized he made a wrong move. And Kaname smirked behind the hand covering his chin, but before he had a chance to check mate him… both of them looked up suddenly.

"Do you smell that?" Zero asked, quickly standing up.

"Yes." He said, also getting up.

"What? What's wrong?" Yuuki asked as both of them rushed to the door. The door flung open and there stood a vampire, his long nails scratching across the threshold.  
>Kaname ran forward and tackled him out into the front yard. The bluish moonlight illuminating the fighting vampires. "Kaname!" She yelled and was about to run out, before Zero stopped her.<p>

"Don't! I'll help!" Zero yelled and picked up the baseball bat besides the door.

Kaname struggled against the vampire sitting over top of him, he'd gotten the upper hand. Somehow, only because Kaname didn't want to use his pureblood power. They children were far to close. He could mistakenly hurt one of them.

Zero swung the bat as hard as he could and it splintered against the back of the vampire's head. The vampire yelled in anger and turned, bringing his arm across and knocking Zero back.  
>Zero winced and closed his eyes just as the vampire raised his hand to finish him, but when nothing came he looked up to find that Kuran himself has taken the blow for him.<p>

Kaname dropped to a knee wincing at the deep gash across his chest form the vampire's claws.

"Kaname-sama! Zero!" Yuuki yelled and the vampire smiled evilly as he turned towards her. She gasped and backed up, tripping over a stick and falling onto her butt.

"Yuuki!" Kaname gripped the vampire from behind so tight it crushed bones. The vampire fall backwards and flipped, just about to finish Kaname off.

Yuuki stared on in shock, Zero was still injured and struggling to get up and grab the broken bat. Yuuki looked up at the tree and then to the tuff of grass just off to her right. She gasped and recognized what it was. The baseball! She grabbed for it and threw it hard at the vampire's head.

"Arg!" The vampire yelled. And then Zero stabbed the bat through it when it'd been distracted. The vampire shattered. And Zero dropped back to the ground, panting.

Kaname sat up and stared at Yuuki, while she ran and jumped into his arms, crying. He hugged her tightly to him.

"Shhh… it's alright, Yuuki." He hushed and glanced at Zero.

XxXxX

When Headmaster Cross entered the house he already knew about the vampire. He would from now on keep an extra lookout. He stepped into the living room to find everyone passed out.

Zero slumped over in the chair, wrapped in a few bandages. Kaname lying on the couch with an arm over his eyes and a bandage across his chest, and Yuuki lying half on top of him.

Kaname glanced up at Cross, carefully lifting Yuuki off himself.

"How was babysitting?" Cross asked. A small smile covering his face as he looked at them all.

"A disaster. You do realize…-"

"Yes," Cross pushed his glasses up. "Of course I do. Yuuki is safe here. It won't happen again. I guarantee it."

"Very well." Kaname said quietly. He walked past Kaien and then grabbed his coat off the chair and pulled it on.

"Wait, Kaname!" He gasped and turned as he saw Yuuki. He smiled and kneeled and she ran into his arms. "I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Of course. Forgive me, Yuuki." He said. "I'll come over and see you again soon. Hmmm?"

"Yeah!" She seemed happy enough with his answer. He stood and walked out the door with Yuuki waving goodbye to him.

"Kuran!" He paused at Zero's voice.

"Yes, Zero?" Kaname asked, sighing deeply.

"Next time… maybe we could play chess again sometime? I… had a lot of fun." Zero smiled slightly. And Yuuki giggled slightly. Happy that they were getting along.

"Of course. I'll look forward to it, Zero." Kaname smiled to himself.

"Thanks, Kaname." Zero said.

"You're welcome. Take care of Yuuki for me while I'm gone."

"Done."

Yuuki and Zero watched his retreating form. Yuuki happy that she'd gotten to see Kaname. Zero happy he made a new friend in the vampire and Kaname grateful for this new friend and the time he was able to spend with Yuuki.

All in all it was a good day. If he didn't count the killer vampire attack. He had survived babysitting.

XxXxX

The End

I wrote this, because I think that if they tried Kaname and Zero could be friends. AND… a little KanamexYuuki fluff too! Yay! Fluff!

Thanks for reading. Leave a review and God bless.


End file.
